Hammock assemblies are well known and are available in a variety of configurations. One example is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,251,299, in which a hammock is suspended from a connecting thrust bar assembly. The thrust bar assembly is constructed of interlocked steel tubing connected to support legs at each end. The hammock includes cords at each end that engage with hooks located on the support leg assemblies. Alternatively, the hammock may be suspended by chains at each end that extend through perforations formed in a socket plate in the support leg assemblies. This assembly has limited use in that there is only one point of connection at each end of the frame from which to suspend the hammock bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,788 shows and describes a hammock supporting assembly in which a hammock is suspended from a frame. The frame is constructed of a central tubular member having Y-shaped ends for connection to tubular support legs. The hammock is suspended from the frame by a chain that extends through a notch in the tubular support leg assemblies. This assembly is not modular and is not easily transportable. Another hammock is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,012, in which a hammock is suspended from a support frame. The support frame includes supporting leg structures with each leg structure having two ground-engaging support legs and a third support leg for connection with a crossover member. The crossover member is constructed of a single tubular member having a straight section with bent ends that interfit with the third support legs. This assembly is limited because the support frame includes only a single attachment point for the hammock. Additionally, the tubular construction provides less strength and stability than is often desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,008, shows and describes a hammock frame that includes tubular steel members connected in a square configuration. The frame includes two small legs at each end protruding diagonally out from the frame. The hammock is attached to the frame by a spring and hook at each end. This assembly is limited with only one attachment point at each end for the hammock bed. Additionally, this assembly requires a beam that extends underneath the hammock bed that could cause injury should the hammock bed fall.
Another hammock assembly is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,518, in which a bed net is supported between a pair of support frames connected by a connection tube set. The support frames each include three support rods connected at an upper end through a joint member. Each joint member includes a pedestal seat for connection with the associated support rod ends. The support frames are connected by a connection tube set that includes two interconnected tubular members. The bed net is connected to the support frames at each end by distal hooks that hook on cross bars in the pedestal seats. This assembly is complicated in design the single tubular frame structure does not provide optimal strength and support.
An arched hammock stand is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,842,920, in which two sets of support legs are joined together by a covering arch that extends up and over the hammock. The hammock is connected to cross braces bolted to the support legs. This assembly requires tools for assembly and is limited in design and use. What is needed is a hammock assembly that provides strength and stability for a variety of terrains and locations and uses.